Los límites de lo humano
by Esplandian
Summary: En un futuro devastador, Videl Satán es la nueva alguacil del refugio de Ciudad Estrella Naranja. Su vida cambia cuando uno de sus prisioneros se da a la fuga;y termina atrapada en un combate entre Son Gohan y los androides. ¿A dónde la llevara su bravuconearía? Un fic para el concurso Tenkaichi Fanfiction V, Girl Power.


**Disclaimer:** Dragon Ball le pertenece a Akira Toriyama.

* * *

 **Nota de autor:** One-shot creado con motivo del concurso Tenkaichi Fanfiction V (Girl Power Edition), del sitio de facebook _Por los que leemos fanfics de Dragon Ball_. La frase asignada fue «Perro que ladra, no muerde» y el personaje que me tocó fue Videl; curiosamente, Videl también era el personaje elegido por su servidora para motivos de este fic.

Sin más que agregar: disfruten de la historia..

* * *

 _«No intento dar a entender_  
 _que todo se hace a mi manera_  
 _Siempre estoy dispuesto a aprender_  
 _Cuándo tienes algo qué enseñar»._

 ** _Strangelove, Depeche Mode_**

* * *

 _ **Isla Papaya, 7 de Mayo del año 767**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

Bajo el sol tropical de Isla Papaya, la joven ganadora de la sección juvenil de la edición 24 del Tenkaichi Budokai examina la reluciente medalla de oro que cuelga de su cuello.

—¡Cariño! Mira: papi te trajo un helado.

A los once años, la vida es perfecta para Videl, justamente por estar al lado de la persona que más quería en el mundo: su padre, el gran Mr. Satán.

En la mesa contigua a ellos un grupo de gentes de Mifan, de ojos rasgados, peinados ridículos y ropajes exóticos, le llamán mucho la atención a Videl, los suficiente para prestar oídos a la discusión que se lleva a cabo.

—Por favor, Maestro Tsuru, permita que participemos en las semifinales: no le defraudaremos—el joven de cabeza rapada, delgado y ojeroso, hace una reverencia tan profunda que rayaba en la exageración. Cómo parecían acostumbrar muchos ahí, el joven no llevaba camisa, y presumía una musculatura mucho más marcada que la del padre de Videl.

—Ninguno de los inútiles alumnos de Kame-sennin estar aquí —el anciano de Mifan, de notorio acento, devoraba con rabia un parfait—. Nos iremos una vez que terminé mi helado...

Videl está a punto de soltar una risilla, tapándose la boca en el acto, por lo ridículo del sombrero de pájaro que llevaba el anciano: los cabellos peinados a manera de alas daban la impresión de que el simpático sombrero alzaría el vuelo en cualquier momento.

—Yo vine hasta aquí para participar, ya verán, ganaremos. Yamu y yo somos mil veces mejores que ése calvo de tres ojos— se quejó la joven de vestido azul y peinado gracioso que les acompañaba, con una ira y una enjundia demasiado infantil para una mujer tan adulta como ella —. Los aplastaremos, los pulverizaremos, y los haremos papilla, y los...

—Yurin, ser mejor que tú guardar tus bríos para barrer, lavar y cocinar, una vez que regresemos a casa; ya que esa ser la única manera en que tú ser útil...

La tal Yurin está a punto de protestar ante un comentario tan absolutamente misógino, cuando el otro individuo se paró de la mesa —un hombre delgado y mayor, de bigotillo y trenza, se levantó de la mesa—.

—Tsuru-Sennin tiene razón, este torneo es una pérdida de tiempo.

Los dos jóvenes, la chica de peinado gracioso y el chico ojeroso, pararon en seco sus suplicas: parecía como si la muerte hubiera hecho acto de presencia y los hubiera dejado mudos de asombro.

—Ya escuchar a Tao Pai Pai, ¡vámonos, par de inútiles!

El helado había llegado a su fin, y con ello su corta estadía. De mala gana, los dos peleadores jóvenes siguieron al anciano de sombrero de pájaro; el único que se quedó de aquel pintoresco grupo, fue el tipo de la trenza.

—Tenshinhan, en verdad tenía la esperanza de verte de nuevo...Por mucho que me cueste reconocerlo, posees el verdadero espíritu de un artista marcial: no eres como estos payasos mediocres que se sientan a comer helado con los niños por mera publicidad—se carcajea, tan venenosamente, en burla abierta a la vista de Mr. Satán disfrutando un cono de helado junto a su hija. La sorna es tan notoría, que enfurece a Videl.

—Papá, detenme la nieve, ¿quieres?

Desafiante, a sus once años, Videl se le planta a ese desconocido de trenza y extraño casco metálico.

—Oiga, mi padre no es un payaso. ¡Discúlpese!

—Vaya, que chiquilla tan traviesa. ¿Cómo te atreves a pedirle al Asesino Más Famoso del Mundo qué se disculpe?

—Asesino o lo que sea, discúlpese—le repite, acomodando su cuerpo en posición de defensa: lo retaba.

Una sonrisa maliciosa, llena de crueldad, se dibuja en la cara del hombre de visor metalico.

—Cuánta fanfarronería en una niña tan pequeña, pero bien dicen que perro que ladra no muerde.

Ni tardo ni perezoso, Mark "Hercule" Satán se interpone entre su pequeña y el hombre de la trenza.

—Señor, disculpe a mi hija... no era nuestra intención incordiarlo...

A Videl le hierve la sangre ver a su padre disculpándose de la forma más lamentable frente a un hombre tan engreído y mal educado. ¡Ése señor debía disculparse y no su padre!

—Bien, lo disculpo a usted por no saber educarla. Haga un mejor esfuerzo de hoy en adelante—el hombre se da la vuelta, acomodando con un dedo su trenza.

—Claro, claro, que sí lo haré—Mark se planta de rodillas en el piso, con un cono de helado en cada mano, hace múltiples reverencias, y no se reincorpora hasta que el hombre está fuera de vista.

—Papi, ¿porqué no quisiste que luchara con ése señor? Por su aspecto, parece un hombre algo viejo y flacucho, lo pudiste haber derrotado fácilmente. ¿Porqué no lo hiciste, si él te insultó?

Le regresa el cono a su hija, y continua con el suyo casi totalmente derretido hasta devorarlo de un mordisco amargo.

—Un día mi maestro, el jefe del gimnasio Satan's Castle, y yo fuimos a un lugar de la Capital del Sur a celebrar. Y bueno, a mi maestro le gustaba mucho alardear de su fuerza, y terminó por burlarse del peinado de un hombre de Mifan y de su ropa. Al final, ése hombre me dejo muy malherido, y mató a mi maestro—debajo del bigote y las patillas, Mr. Satán suspira—. Y ese hombre con el que hablabas se parece mucho a aquel individuo. Desde aquel día aprendí a no buscar pleito con personas cuya identidad no conozca. Es muy cierto, lo del dicho "perro que ladra no muerde"; mi maestro fanfarroneaba mucho, pero en el momento fanfarronear y hacer alarde no le sirvió de nada para defenderse... Ni a mi tampoco...

—Dime papá, ¿porqué no buscaste venganza?

—Videl, la venganza no trae de vuelta a las personas.

Mirando sus pueriles rodillas, Videl se muerde el labio por escuchar una historia tan triste, incapaz ya de continuar su postre. Abraza a su padre, en el afán de consolarlo, mientras este se enjuga dos lagrimas.

—¡Y por eso, mi pequeña, voy a ganar este torneo! Por eso, me propongo vivir al máximo todos los días. Prometo dar una buena pelea: no me puedo quedar atrás de la campeona.

Sin avisar, su padre la alza en brazos con el cariño y el arrebato usual, con toda la alegría en los ojos azules que ambos compartían. Videl, incluso después de un episodio incomodo, no puede querer más a su padre. En efecto, su padre dio la mejor pelea, con ella vitoreando desde las gradas: ganó contra Spopovitch, contra Jewel, y se coronó como el campeón del Torneo 24 de las Artes Marciales. El mundo y al victoria en verdad les sonreían, especialmente por tenerse el uno al otro.

Las cosas eran perfectas así: hasta aquel fatídico 12 de Mayo, en que «ellos», los monstruos, llegaron.

Y es que ella supo, al verlos saliendo de los cielos, que jamás podría sobrepasar...

.

.

.

 **LOS LÍMITES DE LO HUMANO**

Un fic de Videl/Mirai Videl

por

 _Esplandián_

.

.

.

En otra realidad, en otra divergencia de aquel evento, Videl Sátan desayuna con su padre, en la mansión más suntuosa de toda Ciudad Satán. Camino a la preparatoria, la policía reporta un robo en el Banco de la Avenida Central: algo común en la ciudad. Es un día de abril, y ése día, conoce al hombre que ha de ser su esposo, esposo de esa otra versión de sí misma. En aquel momento, su mente juvenil se ocupa de hacer valer la justicia, de seguir el camino del héroe que le marca su padre con su ejemplo. Videl es intrépida y juega a la justiciera de medio tiempo entre sus estudios, y es tan cabeza dura cómo es ella misma, pero sin la expresión de frustración y dureza que ha marcado sus días; e Iresa es alegre, noviera, y no la cocinera del refugio que sonríe muchas menos veces; Sharpner es un atleta, y no carga un rifle en las horas de vigía; y Gohan, Gohan, es un chico dócil, de lentes ocupado en sus libros...

Todos, todo, son una versión digna de un programa dulzón y televisivo de antaño: ¡pero el sueño es tan bonito!

Es el olor a humedad y aire viciado lo que le despiertan.

* * *

 **Refugio de Ciudad Estrella Naranja, 7 de Abril del año 774**

.

.

.

—Videl, aquí está el desayuno: huevos fritos y salchichas, que fueron difíciles de conseguir, y un poco de café para que aguantes tus horas de vigía —le sonríe su padre, ya sin la musculatura de antaño, y con el rostro más surcado por la penuria que la versión alegre y mujeriega de sus sueños.

—Gracias, papá, pero mejor come tú: qué ser alcalde de Ciudad Estrella Naranja, o lo que queda de ella, no es cosa fácil. Yo soy joven y puedo aguantar un poco de hambre, estoy acostumbrada.

—Nada de eso, tú necesitas esa energía para atrapar a los malos.

Sonriendo, comen en silencio sus pequeñas porciones.

—Sobre el tipo que tú, Sharpner y Gohan atraparon ayer...

—¿Qué hay sobre él? El otro que me atacó escapó, pero no creo que venga a seguirnos hasta acá. No hay de que preocuparse.

—Bueno, puedo jurar que es el hombre que mató a mi maestro. Es raro, pero no parece haber envejecido un sólo día. Ten cuidado, ¿quieres?

—Claro, papá... No te preocupes, no me matarán en mi primera semana oficial en la policía de Ciudad Estrella Naranja. Además, yo soy el comisionado ahora que Lunch se mudó a la Capital Central con la pequeña Mai—le sonríe, socarronamente, orgullosa de continuar el legado de una de las instituciones de orden de antaño, tan pérdidas y olvidadas en la anarquía que sumía al mundo.

Videl trae puestas suficientes capas de ropa, suficientes bolsillos para cada ocasión que sale a recolectar víveres a otras regiones aledañas, junto con Sharpner o Pigero o Lunch (en su tiempo) o la ayuda ocasional del mismísimo Son Gohan.

«Qué bueno que no es un nerd cómo en mi sueño...»

Piensa para sí al recorrer los numerosos túneles del otrora tren subterráneo de Ciudad Estrella Naranja, túneles acondicionados para acomodar a sus nuevos residentes, especialmente a la nueva comisaría subterránea, con maravillas tecnológicas aportadas por la mismísima Bulma Brief de Corporación Cápsula para combatir el creciente crimen.

Cual fue la sorpresa de Videl al encontrar a Pigero, su camarada y segundo al mando, llevando a cabo el interrogatorio al estilo que acostumbraba, interpretando su papel favorito: el de policía malo.

—Te advierto que yo no suelo ser tan blando como Son Gohan—Pigero, de cabello negro y cicatriz en el mentón, tiene la voz firme, y las maneras aprendidas en las penurias de la calle—. De nuevo, ¿cómo terminaste siendo mitad chatarra, cómo esos dos demonios descorazonados?

—En vista de que no escuchaste la primera vez, te lo repito: accidente de trabajo, tardé años en recuperarme.

—No lo sé abuelo, a menos que hayas trabajado con dinamita (y mi madre lo hacía, en sus tiempos en el ejercito, así que algo sé de eso) no creo que un accidente común de trabajo te deje en ése estado...

—Bien, pues eso fue exactamente: negligencia en el uso de explosivos en el lugar de trabajo. ¿Es una respuesta lo suficientemente adecuada para llenar tu reporte?—el hombre, de ojos rasgados y bigotito sonríe odiosamente; su piel amarilla, llena de arrugas finas como telarañas, cubierta también cicatrices de quemadura en la mitad del rostro.

—Y bien, ¿tus brazos son algún tipo de arma mecanizada?

—No, son las prótesis que cubría mi seguro por accidentes. El Doctor era un buen amigo mío, así que me dio un buen descuento—cada frase, repleta de sarcasmo.

Pigero levanta sus ojos negros del reporte, cansado de la sorna presente en aquel tipo de trenza y ropa ridícula...

—Lo es. Ahora—Pigero pone sobre el escritorio un casco metálico y negro— ¿qué es esto?

—Mis lentes de aumento, con la edad la visión empeora.

—¿Y dime, por qué tus lentes de aumento tienen visión infrarroja?

—Ya los sabrás cuando llegues a mi edad. Si es que llegas, claro está...

Harto de tener que tratar con aquel tipo de Mifan, sarcástico y condescendiente y pedante, Pigero exhala conteniendo el enojo, saludando a su jefa y camarada, que valía bastante respeto a pesar de ser tan joven. Videl había sido elegida por la mismísima Lunch, y la palabra de Lunch era palabra de Kami-Sama para él.

—Señorita Videl, una tontería más de éstas, y le juro que le daré un puñetazo a este tipo. Sé que Lunch aprobaría el uso de la violencia en este caso...

—Ella sí, pero yo no. Ignóralo, está tratando de provocarte y que te acerques.

Pigero exhala, a sus veintisiete años, para él hubiera sido preferible quedarse de vigía en lugar de Sharpner: lo de los reportes era tedioso, y lo ponía de mal humor. En sus años como huérfano errante, las entrevistas y el papeleo de los orfanatos que trataban de recogerlo a la fuerza eran una pesadilla... más si empezaban a inquirir sobre su madre...

—Y bien, ¿dices qué tú madre trabajaba en el ejercito? ¿Coronel, tal vez? ¿Zapadora? ¿Tal vez lindo cabello violeta?

Algo en el tono, un poco más modulado, pausa a Pigero un instante.

—Tal vez...—pese a las exactitudes, Pigero no iba a discutirlo con un reo.

—Tal vez la conocí, tal vez nos vimos más de una vez.

—Oye, ¿quieres dejar lo de mi madre en paz?

—Estoy seguro que ella me habría mostrado un poco más de hospitalidad—sonríe aquel hombre de ojos rasgados, en un gesto no hostil, sin sarcasmo, y totalmente fuera de lugar. Tan fuera de lugar que...

El hombre de la trenza no alcanza a ver el puñetazo, y aunque lo hubiera visto no lo habría detenido.

—¡Vuelve a decir cualquier cosa sobre mi madre, y te juro que... te juro qué...!—la pluma corre directamente al suelo, una sandalia presta la esconde.

—¿Qué? ¿Vas a matarme?—el hombre mayor tose, escupiendo un poco de sangre a causa del golpe al haberse mordido la lengua—Y te juro que no lo dije de esa forma... nunca diría nada desagradable si se trata de tu madre... o de la madre de nadie, para el caso...

Videl hace una seña rápida a Pigero de que salga y cierre la puerta —a fin de cuentas el reporte ya estaba lleno—, para que se retire:era su turno, el del policía bueno. Ella toma con sus manos el casco y lo pone en el centro de la celda antes de que Pigero la cierre a sus espaldas.

El hombre de la trenza y cicatrices en el rostro, mira el casco con recelo, pero lo toma y lo examina antes de colocárselo con cuidado. La puerta de la estación se abre, es Lime de ojos vivaces y cabello castaño, con la acostumbrada ración diaria de alimentos.

—Vaya, Pigero, parece que la pasaste mal con el tipo raro de allá. Es mejor cortar la leña con el hacha que llenar los reportes, te lo concedo.

—No tienes idea, Lime. Ese hombre un pesado—desde el otro lado del cuarto, mira al prisionero con rencor.

—Al menos no es nada que un poco de estofado de Iresa no pueda arreglar, ¿tu cuenco?

Mientras la joven sirve, Videl tiene una idea.

—Tal vez coopere si le damos algo de comer.

Ni a Lime ni a Pigero les agrada la idea

Tan pronto como sirven un cuenco extra, Videl se aproxima a la reja.

—Tome, un poco de hospitalidad—le ofrece un cuenco humeante de estofado.

—Vaya, de haber sabido que era una cárcel de cinco estrellas me hubiera dejado atrapar antes—el hombre de la trenza se contiene de tomar el alimento, por la fuerza de la costumbre y de su desconfianza innata. Pero no cabía duda: el hambre es el mejor condimento.

—Señor, ¿cómo se llama?

—Tao, me llamo Tao a secas—devora tranquilamente su porción de alimento, disimulando el hambre que lo aquejaba verdaderamente.

—¡Tao! ¡Finalmente sé cómo se llama ese abuelo antipático!

—Tú tampoco eres el señor simpatía, jovencito...

Siendo la hora de la comida, Shapner y el buen compañero Pencil, un joven pecoso y de gafas, no tardan en hacer aparición en el reducido cuartel. En ningún momento, los ojos inteligentes de el viejo Tao dejan de inspeccionar el cuarto.

—Bueno, chicos, me voy a la vigía—se despide Videl, dispuesta a relevar a Sharpner y a Pencil.

—Qué raro, no sé dónde dejé la pluma...

Pigero se vira, sorprendido de ver al tal Señor Tao a sus espaldas. Poco puede hacer para evitar ser noqueado, y empujado contra la pared. Sharpner y Lime no corren con mejor suerte...

Desconcertada, Videl acomoda todo su cuerpo a la defensa: ése tipo no era humano, no podía serlo, pues no logró ver sus movimientos.

—Niña, si no los maté, fue gracias a tu hospitalidad y por respeto a la madre de tu compañero—se despide, tomando las escaleras que daban al acceso superior, y de ahí, directo al exterior.

—¡Oh, no, nadie se le escapa a Videl Satán sin haber cumplido su condena!  
Esto, verdaderamente iba en serio... especialmente cuando le llamaban niña...

* * *

Sube las escaleras tan rápido como le permiten sus piernas, cuidando de no dejar evidencia de la entrada al subterráneo al cerrar, y ocultar la tapadera de la alcantarilla una vez cerrada. El frío le invade: neblina, terrible y poderosa neblina matutina.

Cuida de no hacer ruido.

Las ruinas de la Ciudad Estrella Naranja, o lo que quedaba de ella, daba el aspecto de una abandonada urbe fantasmal. En el suelo, Videl distingue las huellas sobre la tierra, y el pasto cubiertos de rocío. Se siente observada al caminar entre las casas, antes bellas y de cercas blancas, ahora dominadas por las enredaderas y la maleza: lejos, infinitamente lejos de las de sus sueños o su infancia. Presiente un pares de ojos y presencias ocultas entre los ventanales rotos.

Rastros de huellas, de las zapatillas de aquel hombre, la guían hasta el descuidado edificio de la que antes era Orange Star High. Con los primeros rayos del sol, sin que la oscuridad ceda, Videl se aventura a la estructura: nota como una sombra se escurre escaleras arriba

Decidida, la joven justiciera le sigue, recorriendo los pasillos llenos de casilleros abollados, de restos de cuadernos y escritorios; de manchas de sangre marrón en las paredes, manchas de aquellas manos que rasgaron el concreto creyendo que sus súplicas serían escuchadas: todo, recuerdo de una de las primeras masacres obra de los androides.

Traga saliva, pensando en los destinos funestos de chicos que tenían la misma edad que ella en aquel entonces. Registra un par de puertas, y ahí encuentra el aula de sus sueños, en la que conversa con Iresa, Sharpner, Pencil y Gohan... revisa cada fila sin éxito, y prosigue al pasillo de vuelta.

Más casilleros.

Un chirrido metálico la alerta en el área donde antiguamente estaba la biblioteca: cientos de libros con los lomos rotos sirven de triste alfombra. Decenas de palomas revolotean tomándola de improviso.

—Vaya, sólo era eso.

Un enorme librero entero se viene abajo y apenas acaba de esquivarlo.

—Creí que eras una chiquilla lista, verdaderamente no debiste seguirme hasta acá—la inconfundible voz masculina, sedosa y sinuosa como una serpiente se repite en el eco.

—Señor Tao, aunque estemos en una escuela, esto no se trata de inteligencia...—de entre los bolsos de su chaqueta desvaída, extrae un par de plateadas y brillantes esposas— Se trata de justicia.

—Junm, esas baratijas no podrán contenerme.

—Ya lo veremos, Señor Tao.

—Yo no soy Tao a secas: mi nombre es Tao Pai Pai, el Asesino Más Famoso del Mundo.

—Cómo sea, más razones para que lo arreste...

Un brillo, rojo, como la sangre y la violencia, se refleja en uno de los ventanales intactos. De haber tardado un segundo, una mano, mortal como una garra de ave rapaz, le hubiera alcanzado el cuello.

—Vaya, un contraataque, veo que estás bien entrenada.

—Aprendí del mejor, el gran Mister Satán—frunce el ceño, sonriendo, también emocionada—. Tal vez pudiste con Sharpner y Pigero, pero ellos no tienen mis mismos trucos.

Una mueca macabra, acentuada por el claroscuro, se dibuja en el rostro de Tao.

—Hace mucho que no tenía un buen combate.

La ataca con una palma, y ella lo contraataca con una serie de patadas certeras y potentes. Tao se tambalea momentáneamente, por el hambre y el cansancio, y el mareo todavía presente, a causa del golpe que le había propinado Son Gohan, al noquearlo antes del arresto.

—Parece que no eres sólo una chiquilla engreída. Pero está vez, no está tu noviecito para salvarte...

—Oh, no te preocupes, estamos de suerte: yo puedo salvarme perfectamente. Además, no es mi novio.

Ella le hace retroceder con sus potentes patadas. Cada vez al viejo le cuesta más esfuerzo bloquear, pero no se rinde.

—Ja, ¡fallaste, chiquilla!—grazna jubiloso al evadir exitosamente una patada.

Un clic rápido y metálico.

—No realmente—ella sonríe victoriosa—. Señor Tao Pai Pai, usted queda arrestado. Tiene el derecho a guardar silencio. Cualquier cosa que diga puede y será usada en su contra en un tribunal de justicia. Tiene el derecho de hablar con un abogado...

Lo había embaucado: ambos, ahora, traían puestas las esposas en los tobillos.

La vergüenza carcome al mercenario: ¿qué dirían sus clientes si vieran al Gran Tao Pai Pai arrestado como un delincuente común?

—Chiquilla, no creo que queden abogados a estas alturas.

—Si no puede pagar un abogado, se le asignará uno de oficio. ¿Le ha quedado claro los derechos previamente mencionados?

Por respuesta el hombre lanza un golpe, que ella intercepta, y cual es su sorpresa, que en una rápida pirueta la deja a ella con una inerte mano metálica.

—¿Pero qué...?

Una daga, brillante como una luna creciente relumbra en la oscuridad.

—Un par de esposas no van a detenerme.

Un cling, sonoro y argento; las chispas del metal contra metal saltan a la vista en la sombria biblioteca.

—Eso, Señor Tao, es cortesía de Bulma Brief de la Corporación Cápsula: esposas para súper individuos. Veo que funcionan perfectamente, justo prometió Lunch.

—Bien, en ese caso, creo que extrañarás tus pies por lo que de reste de vida, que serán aproximadamente tres segundos...

Dos ráfagas pasan rozando el marco del ventanal. Tao y Videl quedan inmóviles, congelados un segundo. Tao hace una seña rápida a Videl de que le regrese la prótesis metálica, ella obedece frente a lo absurdo de la situación de verlo reacomodar su mano (o lo que fuera) sin quitar la vista de las dos figuras que aterrizan fuera, dos pisos abajo. Ninguno de los dos se aventura a asomarse una vez que los pierden de vista.

Las voces juveniles de dos chicos, más o menos de la misma edad que Videl resuenan en lo que antes fuera el jardín central de la preparatoria: Tao desactiva los sensores infrarrojos de sus visores al escuchar el eco.

—Vaya, hermanito, qué tontería, venir a cazarlo justo aquí.

—Dieciocho, te juro que sentí su presencia. No debe estar lejos.

—Déjalo, debe ser que tu sistema de detección está fallando. Además, hay algunas ciudades en el norte que todavía tiene boutiques: quiero ir de compras, por eso es que no las he destruido.

Videl y Tao se voltean a ver mutuamente en terror absoluto—o al menos Videl estaba segura que esa era la expresión de su reo debajo de los visores—.

Un resplandor dorado invade cada ventana, haciendo tronar los vidrios que quedaban. Abajo, las voces continuan.

—¡Vaya, pero si es Son Gohan! ¡No es lo qué esperaba, pero estoy satisfecho!

—Diecisiete, que tontería,¡quiero ir de compras y no estoy de humor para tus jueguitos! ¡Oye, Son Gohan, puedes darnos un respiro ésta vez... no estamos destruyendo nada!

—Vaya, en verdad que su crueldad no tiene límites.

—Yo solamente quiero ir de compras: es Diecisiete a quien le gustan las masacres.

—¡Luchen: contra mi!—era claramente la voz de Son Gohan; Videl no logra contenerse de emoción al escucharlo, tanto que la mirada de la chica enamorada enferma a Tao en un momento mil veces tenso.

—¡Está bien, cómo tu quieras, Son Gohan!—responde divertido el androide masculino.

Algo, como un relámpago cubre el cielo: había dado inicio la pelea. Tao Pai Pai aprovecha la conmoción para intentar correr y se tropieza con Videl.

—Ey, no vas a ir a ningún sitio, recuerda que estás arrestado—le susurra ella.

—¡Camina conmigo por lo menos!

Afuera, tres luces terribles se conjugan, chocando y alejándose, para volver impactarse: los androides y Son Gohan.

—¿Por qué mejor no saltamos?—el ventanal parecía una mejor opción que el jardín interior...

Una explosión los obliga a saltar sin pedir consentimiento del otro, hasta terminar en el peor aterrizaje sobre un viejo roble.

—Por kami, qué vergüenza, ¿qué van a decir de mí mis clientes?

—Honestamente, Sr. Tao, no creo que les importe tanto...

Las luces, cegadoras y ominosas, pasaron sobre sus cabezas. Si el asesino y la justiciera querían regresar al subterráneo, tendrían que atravesar el jardín de la preparatoria, las calles y el las casas, dejándolos vulnerables y a la vista de los androides.

El combate de esas tres fuerzas danzando en violencia se alejaron, y Tao y Videl aprovecharon para correr, encadenados con las esposas en los tobillos. Los dos tropezaron el uno con el otro, en la peor carrera de sincronización del mundo, a campo abierto, sobre el césped descuidado.

—Señor Tao, sigamé.

Y eso hizo.

1...

2...

3...

El miedo les había ayudado lo suficiente a encontrar la coordinación tan ambicionada para no morir. Corrieron lo suficiente, para alcanzar la línea de edificios que les haría más fácil esconderse y tomar alguna alcantarilla alterna.

Un golpe seco derrumba una de las tantas casas, las dos figuras juveniles se perfilan entre la todavía presente bruma y el polvo de los escombros.

—Vaya, creí que serías más divertido Son Gohan.

Detrás de un edificio, casi a la vista de los androides, Videl se detiene, obligando a Tao a hacerlo también. Y corre, tan desaforadamente que arrastra al mercenario en su caminar desbocado. Para, justo en el medio del jardín de la preparatoria, para gritar y hacer notar su presencia a los androides. Qué momentáneamente cambian su atención de Gohan a aquel desgarbado par.

—¿Pero qué demonios estás haciendo, chiquilla?

—Tengo que salvarlo, tengo que salvar a Gohan— se vira, con tanta fuerza que casi derriba a Tao.

—¿Qué no ves lo monstruoso qué es este combate? Entra en razón... Prefiero regresar a la cárcel, por lo menos ahí me dan comida.

—¡Eres un cobarde!

—¡Por lo mismo he vivido mucho!

Los androides, terribles cual eran, se quedan inmóviles, incapaces de creer que tanta estupidez cabían en dos seres humanos. Sus circuitos se sobrecalientan tratando de procesar que hacían esos dos simples mortales con un par de esposas en los tobillos: era una imagen ridícula si las había.

Por un instante, la mirada azul de la terrible joven rubia se cruza con la del asesino.

—Suficiente, ¡deténganse! ¿¡es acaso que no tienen límites ustedes dos!?

—Vaya, ¿miren quien está aquí, si no es el buen TPP-X?—la joven, preternaturalmente hermosa, levanta su índice con una sonrisa de regocijo; una esfera diminuta de ki reluce como una perla.

Era sencillo leer intenciones asesinas cuando se es un asesino.

—Chiquilla, te juro que no tengo dobles intenciones, soy un hombre puro aunque lo dudes...—Tao toma a Videl por la cintura, enrojecido como un tomate; es un pudor que no viene al caso cuando se está a punto de morir, y aún con aquello, se echa a correr disculpándose — Soy completamente profesional...En verdad, soy de esos que sólo aman una vez en la vida... Por kami, ¿qué van a decir de mí mis clientes? Lo único que quiero es un maldito techo sobre mi cabeza y un cuenco de estofado, y no morir... ¿acaso es mucho pedir?

La androide, tan bella como terrible, sonríe con la sonrisa más dulce, con ojos duales que a la vez resultan de ángel y de demonio: y es que detrás de aquellos ojos claros, solamente podía haber pensamientos turbios. La pequeña perla de energía crece, inestable.

—Mi regalo, querido pa...

Una explosión queda atrás de ellos, con Videl golpeando la espalda de aquel viejo en protesta. Tao suelta la cintura de Videl brevemente.

—Chiquilla, tapate los ojos.

—¿Porqué?

—Tú obedece, ¡con los mil demonios!

El mercenario pone ambas manos abiertas sobre su rostro, ajustando sus visores para lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir: era una técnica cobarde si las había, pero las medidas desesperadas eran necesarias en los momentos desesperados.

—¡TAIYOKEN!—la distracción de una luz enceguecedora es suficiente para escapar.

Una construcción tras otra caen a sus espaldas, hasta que llegan a una de las tantas entradas, Tao levanta la tapadera de la alcantarilla con demasiada facilidad, mientras la joven es arrastrada por la fuerza.

* * *

Y de vuelta a la comisaría, llenos de polvo. Después de escuchar los estruendos sobre la superficie, todo volvió a la calma. De todos los momentos incómodos de la vida de Tao Pai Pai, fue que el pupilo de alguien que asesinó en algún bar(alguien que no recordaba siquiera haber matado, por que francamente había asesinado a demasiada gente en demasiados bares) le abrazara por traer a su "heroica" hija de vuelta a casa...

Cómo agradecimiento, le ofrecieron un empleo de vigía en las torretas exteriores. Cuando negoció la paga, se atrevió a decir.

—Un saco de arroz, y una caja té: verde, negro, blanco, rojo, ¡el que sea!

Eso era mucho, considerando los tiempos. Ya no sé podían pedir 100 millones de zenis cuando dos chiquillos hacían el trabajo de forma gratuita...

* * *

A mediados de junio, Videl y Gohan tuvieron la oportunidad de pasear en pleno verano en el exterior y reunir provisiones, y de disfrutar de un día soleado. Videl estuvo tarareando hasta la medianoche, al regresar, cuando la oscuridad lo reinaba todo. Obvias eran las miradas furtivas, los sonrojos, las charlas interminables...

—¿Te gusta el chico explorador de Son Gohan?—le inquiere Tao, desde la sombra de su escondite, permitiendo que la luz de las lámparas amarillentas dibujen la silueta de su rostro.

—No es cuestión tuya y a fin del caso, ¿a ti que te importa? ¡Yo no te pregunto porqué terminaste como un abrelatas! ¡Mucho menos porqué Pigero y tú pelean cómo si fueran novios!

—Cuida esa lengua, chiquilla engreída: he matado por mucha menos insolencia—le amenaza el hombre mayor, al enlazar sus manos en la espalda baja, acomodando sus hombros firmemente, con la misma inquietud de un estricto maestro de bachillerato que intenta proyectar autoridad frente a un adolescente insurrecto—. Claro que educarte no me corresponde. Aún está el tonto de tu padre para enseñarte modales, aunque me parece que no hace un buen trabajo.

—Que mi padre sea lo suficientemente bueno para perdonarte el haber matado a su maestro, y encima darte un techo, no significa que sea un tonto —Videl aprieta los dientes y los puños—. Así que no metas a mi padre en esto: tú no eres ni la mitad de hombre que él

—Vaya, qué observación tan brillante—el viejo Tao esboza la sonrisa más venenosa posible, al señalar lentamente el visor metálico que lleva en la cabeza, ajustando brevemente los lentes en infrarrojo—. Estoy lo suficientemente seguro de mi hombría para no caer en tus infantiles provocaciones. Y créeme, soy lo suficiente hombre donde importa y para ponerte en tú lugar—sin aviso, cambia a una instancia más firme, como invitando a iniciar el combate.

Claro que Videl era lo suficientemente lista para saber que si ella atacaba primero, le daría una clara ventaja al viejo. Así que lo mejor era voltear la estrategia. La ojiazul escupe de lado, y decide retarlo con una sonrisa llena de seguridad, tanto con las palabras como con la postura firme y los brazos en jarra que ostentaba.

Videl, con su metro y medio de estatura, había dado más de una desagradable sorpresa un montón de bravucones que sobrepasaban los casi metro y setentiocho del flacucho del viejo Tao. Ella no iba a permitir que un mercenario venido a menos, acabado y fanfarrón, le tratara cómo a una niña

— ¡Prepárate para perder más tornillos que los que ya te faltan!—le provoca, con la misma intensidad y soltura histriónica que su padre solía tener sobre el ring. De haber público aquella noche triste, un estadio se hubiera llenado de ovaciones dedicadas sólo a ella, tal y como su otra yo en otra línea, en otro mundo más feliz, recibía de la enardecida concurrencia que vitoreaba enloquecida.

Su otro yo, desde otro lado, desde aquel mundo tranquilo, en ese mismo momento —quizá en un futuro en el que ella viste de rojo, con el blasón de un demonio estampado sobre su pecho— susurra para sí. De una dimensión a otra, desde los extremos opuestos de la felicidad a la crudeza le llega, como una caricia, como un aliento...

«Videl: tú puedes. Que no te quepa la menor duda».

La adolescente sonríe, orgullosa de todo lo que era, es, y sería en toda la inmensidad de los posibles; sonríe, dispuesta a dar una muestra de su poder a quienes la subestiman: y brilla, oh, cómo brilla, tan cegadora cómo el alba. Brilla, lo suficiente, para hacer titubear a su experimentado oponente...

—No puedo creer que he vivido tanto tiempo, tan sólo para terminar educando chiquillas malcriadas—se queja, para si, acobardándose no por virtud de la fuerza, si no por el aura de seguridad que la joven despide. Dolencias, dolores de cabeza, hambres: realmente no había mucho en la vida de Tao Pai Pai que lograra emocionarle; su vida se reducía a actuar de guardaespaldas a cambio de una caja de té o un saco de arroz, ¡una verdadera fortuna a cómo corrían los tiempos! A éstas alturas, ni asesinar ni luchar le parecía un consuelo como antes. Ahora, el mundo se veía azorado por dos asesinos jóvenes, cuyas cifras alcanzaban a merecer la etiqueta colosal de genocidio. Francamente, el rubro estaba saturado, y esos dos (como correspondía a alguien de tal linaje) eran los innegables número uno: y él, Tao Pai Pai, el antiguo Asesino Más Famoso del Mundo, palidecía en comparación hasta ser reducido a una mera sombra. Tao, podría matar a la hija del payaso de Satán, pero sería aburrido: honestamente, no quería matarla. Pero, ¿por qué?

—¿Qué pasó, abuelo? ¿Te acobardas?—ella le llama, retándole con un gesto irritablemente incitador de la mano, cerrando los puños y alardeando, como una delincuente juvenil buscando pleito.

Esos dos ojos azules tenían ese coraje, esa valentía, ese arrojo, que había visto hace mucho tiempo en otros tres ojos negros igualmente desafiantes. Claro que ella carecía del inconmensurable respeto de Ten: por otro lado, Videl si tendría la osadía de hundirle un puño en la cara si el viejo asesino se atrevía a disciplinarle por su insolencia. El peso de esa juventud, floreciendo apenas en el mundo hostil que les rodeaba, luchando cada día con tanta pasión por sobrevivir era suficiente recordatorio de aquella convicción y energía, de aquel optimismo hace mucho tiempo olvidado. ¿Cómo podía ella, cómo lo lograban en medio de tanta destrucción y oscuridad?

Suspira, sintiéndose demasiado viejo, absolutamente perdido y lo suficientemente derrotado como para darle la espalda a un combate—algo que hace unas décadas le hubiera resultado inaceptable por motivos de honor y por simple vanidad profesional—.

—Vaya, ¿ahora resulta que me das la espalda? ¿qué te vas y nos dejas?

—Cualquier maldito sitio está bien para recibir a la muerte con los brazos abiertos— se va, así cómo llegó se va, cómo se ha ido siempre.

—Es muy cierto lo que dicen—le reprocha, genuinamente defraudada—¡qué perro que ladra no muerde!

La frase lo obliga a parar en seco;Tao Pai Pai aprieta los dientes, y automáticamente se reajustan sus visores rojos entre la oscuridad de la media noche, bajo el resplandor leve de las lamparillas de una de las tantas construcciones derruidas que servían de torretas exteriores.

—Vaya que eres muy difícil, chiquilla—ahoga una risa por lo acertado de la frase, sintiéndose exactamente así, como un perro con suficientes bríos para ladrar desaforadamente, pero también lo suficientemente viejo y cobarde para amedrentarse cuando llega el cartero; justo cómo cada vez que se encontraba con los gemelos de la muerte (el nombre más adecuado que había encontrado para los dos androides, después de enterarse que... bueno, pensar en su responsabilidad en ello no venía al caso...) .

—Vaya que eres muy dramático, abuelo. No tienes que irte si una "chiquilla" no quiere decirte si le gusta o no un muchacho. Además, es de mala educación dejar un combate—le sonríe, con un candor inocente que creía ausente de ella, o de cualquier mujer, o de cualquier ser humano—. Cómo sea, yo quiero ser como Son Gohan, porqué es un pecado ser fuerte y no proteger. Lo admiro, porqué como él, yo quiero proteger a las personas importantes que me quedan, y a las que hay por conocer. Incluso a los tipos cómo tú.

Antes, le asqueaban esos diálogos llenos de sensiblería. Pero quizá ahora, tan sólo la palabra humana, honestamente humana, tan escasa después de tanto exterminio, era como la lluvia felizmente bienvenida tras una larga sequía. Se vuelve, como un anciano con ganas de ser escuchado, valorado, por cada consejo con experiencia y dolor ganado.

—Mi ex-alumno Tenshinhan era así exactamente: un suicida—claro que la diferencia entre ella y Ten, radicaba en que Videl regresaría el golpe si Tao osaba castigarle como hacía con el tríclope—. Jugar al héroe cuando esos dos aparecieron, como hiciste sin importar que me arrastraras a ello; defender "nobles causas, detener el sufrimiento ajeno, hacer lo correcto": todas, un montón de tonterías que le costaron la vida. Ahora mismo Tenshinhan está muchos metros bajo tierra: ¿acaso quieres terminar igual?

Se sopesan unos momentos, midiendo fuerzas.

—Existen, queramos o no, los límites de lo humano—el hombre mecanizado traga saliva, con temor, como si dijera un secreto terrible que le delataría—. Chiquilla, Son Gohan no es humano.

—¿Qué te hace decir eso? Gohan es tan humano como yo, e incluso como tú, aunque estés debajo de toda esa hojalata.

—Son Gohan viene de un lago linaje de artistas marciales y héroes, o cabeza-huecas, o como quieras llamarlos. Su bisabuelo, el verdadero Son Gohan, era el único capaz de hacerle frente al Dios de las Artes Marciales, y de divertirme un rato en un combate—Tao Pai Pai sonríe con tanto engreimiento, que Videl pone los ojos en blanco.

—¿Y a qué viene una lección de la prehistoria, a media noche, cuándo tengo que dormir para la guardia de mañana?—Videl pone la cara más llena de incredulidad, como si escuchara las advertencias y exageraciones de una abuela.

—Insolente. Ya te desvelaste bastante con tu novio, ¿qué más da que dediques tu tiempo en algo verdaderamente constructivo? Vaya que la juventud no respeta,¡esto me gano por querer aclararte las cosas un poco!

—Está bien, prosiga— enrojecida por la sola noción de ser no via de Gohan, Videl se resigna la joven, cruzando los brazos, tratando de disimular su interés por la esencia de la historia, y no por los detalles que su impaciencia considera innecesarios.

El hombre de la trenza da un paso adelante, permitiendo que la luz tenue lo ilumine más claramente.

—La persona que me hizo esto, lo que soy—señala el casco metálico, el visor infrarrojo— fue ni más ni menos que Son Gokú, el padre de Son Gohan. Era un chiquillo insolente, un poco menor que tú, pero con una fuerza apabullante. Y Son Gohan, cómo su hijo, heredó su escalofriante poder. Joven cómo es, posee también un poder aún más monstruoso que el de su padre, por lo que pude ver—realmente, las rodillas le fallaron al presenciar la lucha entre los gemelos y el joven guerrero—. Pero incluso él no puede contra esos dos, ¿qué esperas lograr lanzándote al matadero sin razonarlo? ¿qué resultado esperas al seguirle en su cruzada kamikaze?

El comentario del mercenario arde, corta, lo suficiente para hacer a Videl respingar.

—No me extraña que todos en el refugio te detesten—iracunda, ella aprieta los puños en una mezcla de impotencia y resquemor—. Presumes todo el tiempo, y sin embargo, no haces nada por los demás ni por tí...

—Si he vivido tanto tiempo, es porqué sé (contrarío a ti) ejercitar la cautela, y no me dejo llevar por la cabezoneria tan común en los tipos heroicos como tú—se excusa, altivo como un cuervo.

—Al menos, él intenta hacer algo, yo intento hacer algo. Y tú, ¿qué haces aparte de lamentarte y llamar a todos unos ingenuos?— poco a poco, Videl relaja sus puños exhalando cada frustración acumulada en sus cortos años—. Eres un artista marcial, has sobrevivido, sabes esconderte, ¿por qué no enseñas lo que sabes a quienes lo necesitamos?

La última frase le pega al otrora Asesino Más grande del Mundo, dejándolo mudo. Se acuerda de un muchacho arisco y de tres ojos, mirándole, con una pizca de algo cercano a la admiración.

—¡Entréname!—es una exigencia, y no una petición, lo que sale de los labios de la muchacha. Los ojos azules le hacen saber que no existe tal cosa como la opción: lo han elegido, por virtud de lo que fuera...

—¿A qué viene eso?—la exigencia lo pasma, le asusta, cómo le asustó hace mucho tiempo que una mujer de la Patrulla Roja le retara con la más turbia de las proposiciones. Le asusta, por que en el fondo no cree que la suerte le sonría sin pedirle algo terrible a cambio. Le asusta, porqué la convicción de una chiquilla le arrastra a desviar de nuevo su rumbo por una causa ajena: no por lujuria, como aquella vez... sino por algo tan esquivo cómo querer vivir, en verdad vivir, aún cuando la muerte le acaricia el rostro cada mañana.

Adiestrando asesinos, Tao Pai Pai había sido un fraude; siendo el Asesino Más Famoso del Mundo, sólo había logrado producir tan artistas marciales: un héroe, de entre todo, dos si contaba a Chiaotzu. Por un instante cree, que algo de honor debía existir en él, incluso en Tsuru, si los frutos del árbol de su escuela habían dado héroes. Y el legado de ambos moriría, cualquier día, si no se dejaba constancia de ello...

Tal vez, de alguna forma, no desviaba el rumbo escuchando a una niña: simplemente retomaba el camino.

—Entréname. Mataste al maestro de mi padre, a la cabeza de Satan's Castle. Creo que va siendo hora de que pages tu error.

—Chiquilla insolente, ¿te crees con la autoridad para juzgarme?—se ríe, como un abuelo que escucha las ocurrencias de una nieta tan descarriada como ingenua—.Si supieras mis crímenes te parecerían imperdonables: incluso mi único tropiezo, causó mucho más de lo que te puedes imaginar.

—Mataste a un maestro: conviértete en uno—Videl, con sus ojos azules y su adolescencia efervescente, con su convicción que prometía convertirla en una mujer notable, sugería una penitencia lo suficientemente simple—. Si quieres redimirte, o si no quieres redimirte pero quieres darle sentido a tu vida, ¡enséñame! ¡enséñame a luchar!

* * *

 **Prólogo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Monte Paoz,** **Año 780.**

La tumba de Son Gohan, en la pradera apacible de Monte Paozu: la tierra todavía fresca. En otro mundo, es el momento en que ella revela en total gozo —en una fiesta y no un funeral— que ambos —Son Gohan y ella— serían padres. Y hoy, el día preciso, en que Videl carga con orgullo a la pequeña Pan, en que besa a su marido Gohan por sorpresa cuando este lee un tomo de una disertación científica: el momento exacto en que la vida le sonríe, y no puede pedir nada más. Pero el destino habría de arrebatarles todo aquello, dejando tan sólo muerte a su paso. Videl lloraba por dentro, incapaz ya de derramar lágrimas; no sólo por la muerte de Gohan, no sólo por la pérdida de la hija jamás nacida, sino por la esperanza de la posibilidad que moría con él, con cada sonrisa de sus ojos negros.

 ** _«Yo te he grabado_**

 ** _en mi frágil memoria_**

 ** _Así te precipitas_**

 ** _dulce lluvia sobre mi tierra yerma._**

 ** _Eres verdor de primavera_**

 ** _al final de mi invierno._**

 ** _Y por ti no muero,_**

 ** _y por ti no puedo,_**

 ** _abandonarme al olvido»._**

—¿Qué clase de poema es ése, Señor Tao?

—Uno viejo, de Mifang. Debe ser la segunda vez que lo recito en mi vida, y espero no tener que recitarlo nunca más.

—Simplemente no puedo quedarme así, no con los brazos cruzados: toda está ira, todo este dolor, no puede quedarse así—la joven cierra los puños para estrellarlos sobre la tierra—. No puedo: no podré nunca. Debe haber, de existir, otra forma de combatirlos: no de frente, pero de otra forma—ira, tremenda, lo suficiente para atravesar los corazones ajenos con tal intensidad—. ¿Qué mente se atrevió a idear semejantes monstruos?

Tao se incomoda: no estaba dispuesto a revelar su gran secreto; no su fugaz «affaire» con el difunto ejército de la Red Ribbon...

* * *

 **Nota de Autor:**

Lo escribí en poco tiempo, y es un experimento para probar la mano con otros estilos distintos de narrar mi miedo máximo de los fics de Dragon Ball: los combates.

Originalmente el presente one-shot iba a ser un fragmento para " _Ojos Claros, Sentimientos Turbios_ "—leanlo, si les gusta el personaje de Tao, o la Red Ribbon, ya que tiene continuidad con este fic—. Al final, resultó divertido practicar con un género con el que no tengo experiencia: acción/aventura. Espero, algún día hacer la historia completa de una versión Mirai, en este caso de la línea 3, la de Cell. Aclaro, esta no es la misma línea de Zamazu, sino la línea en la que Mirai Trunks destruye a los Androides después de conseguir los planos de 17 y 18 en el pasado.

Hay algo que me llama mucho la atención de los fics de la líneas Mirai (mis favoritos, por cierto), y es que en todos, TODOS, los ciudadanos se la pasan quejándose o lamentándose. Y bueno, aquí quise poner una aura ligeramente más cómico, aunque todo lo relacionado a Mirai no se preste demasiado, ¿quién dice que en los malos días no existen los rayos de luz entre las nubes oscuras?

Gracias por su lectura. Comenten, agregen a favoritos, manden un PM: lo qué sea, pero expresen y digan y griten qué les pareció esta humilde historia.

Nos leemos.


End file.
